Missing Love
by Envys Angel
Summary: Natsuo's girlfriend dissapered 3 years ago without a trace. When she finally resurfaces will Natsuo find her before something bad happens and also find the cause behind her disappearance. 3rd chapter is up. Natsuo & OC
1. Chapter 1

Missing Love

Disclaimers:I do not own Loveless or the characters I just own the OC.

Summary: Natsuos girlfriend disappeared 3 years ago for reasons unknown and has now resurfaced will Natsuo be able to find her before it's to late and find out why she left in the first place.  
If you don't like the story don't read it.

CHAPTER 1 Where are you:

A little girl around 7 years old was waiting behind a stone figure she had dark tan skin, bright long lavender colored hair that went to her waist,  
& small bright Brown eyes with fleck of bright gold that reminded people of a tigers eyes, she was wearing an army print tank top that showed her belly with a pair of dark green Capri's and wearing a pair of platform sandals.

The girl had a smirk on her small thin dusty roan red lips, she was trying her best to keep her laughter in & stiffened when she heard footsteps she carefully peeked from behind the statue.  
waited. The girl suddenly jumped from her hiding place only to be caught by a small boy with pair of small but strong arms and kissed on the cheek.

"Hello Mina" said the boy he had long maroon colored hair & bright white skin, he had an eye patch over his left eye & his visible right eye was a deep handsome forest green, he wore a long shirt that looked almost like a dress & long blue jeans.

"Your never gonna be able to surprise Natsuo Mina-Chan he's to clever for you" said another boy who was with him he was slightly taller than the other 2 & had long mint colored hair that went to his waist and handsome deep amethyst colored eyes and bright white skin he was also wearing a long shirt that looked like a dress with a pair of black jeans.

"Unlike you Yoji-San whom i surprise all the time" said Mina sticking her tongue out at him "YOU do not Gingerbread girl" Yoji shouted "I told you NOT to call me that" she yelled, Natsuo just laughed " Natsuo how do you know when I'm about to jump out at you ?" she asked curiously "Mina my dear I would be able to spot your beauty in a raging blizzard" he answered Mina's face had gone red but because she had a tan most people wouldn't know but Yoji & Natsuo definitely noticed & started laughing "I'm still amazed at how your able to blush with a tan that dark" Yoji said between laughs "shut up" Mina said turning a deeper red making the Zeros laugh harder & Mina to hide her face in Natsuos shirt "don't hide your face tiger eyes i think your blush looks cute with your tan" Natsuo said lifting her face & kissing her lips.

When they parted Mina moved her lips to Natsuos ear "I love you" she whispered & kissed him below the ear.

Soubis House:

Natsuo awoke with start he sat up in bed gasping for breath with a hand on his forehead "What's up ?" Yoji asked tiredly "it's nothing Yoji go back to sleep" Natsuo said he getting up from the bed & heading to bathroom once in there he went to the sink and splashed his face with cold water not that he could tell since he was a Zero, he couldn't feel temperature. He placed a hand over his beating heart & shut his eye 'where did you go Mina, What happened to you, where did you disappeared to, why did you vanish so suddenly & why won't you return to me my beautiful tiger eyes I loved you I still love you' Natsuo thought. Natsuo opened his green eye and looked at the door & he saw his sacrifice Yoji standing there with a concerned look on his face "you dreamed about her again didn't you about Mina?" Yoji asked.

"She's been gone for 3 years Natsuo I don't think she's gonna come back" Yoji said " and I hate to say this since Mina-Chan was like a little sister to me but she just might be de-" "DON'T SAY THAT YOJI" Natsuo shouted "she's not dead she's just missing" Yoji closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose "look I don't like thinking that way either but Natsuo she's been missing for 3 whole years we searched for her remember, we looked in her room there was no runaway or suicide note, no sign of any kind of struggle, we checked her usual hangouts & haunts and there was nothing"  
Yoji sighed and took a deep breath before continuing "If she isn't dead what do you think happened to her ?". "She could have gotten lost you know that when it comes to directions she's worse than we are, remember when she went missing before for a week because she took one wrong turn trying to take a short cut home but ended up getting lost" Natsuo said Yoji looked at his fighter unit sadly and closed his eyes.

Flashback:

"WHERE THE HECK COULD THAT GIRL BE?" Yoji yelled frustrated the Zeros had been looking Mina for a whole week and found nothing so far "Natsuo lets take a break i'm thirsty and tired if I wasn't a Zero my legs would probably be hurting like mad right now" "Fine we'll take a break for moment but we can't take to long" Natsuo said sitting down on a bench in a park Yoji heaved a sigh of relief & sat down and spotted a vending machine "Natsuo I'm going to get us something to drink" he said. Yoji was at the vending machine and lost in his thoughts thinking of where Mina could be and if she was OK, when he got the drinks he turned to leave only to bump into some one with long lavender hair "MINA-CHAN !" Yoji shouted "Yoji-San thank goodness" she said "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU !" he yelled "YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE ?" "I'm sorry" Mina said quietly her ears flattening against her skull "what ever come on lets go you can explain after" he said grabbing her wrist and dragging her to where Natsuo was who was lost in thought.

"Natsuo look who I found" Yoji said snapping his fighter unit out of his thoughts. When he spotted Mina he jumped up and ran towards the girl and hugged her tightly "Mina where were you, are you alright, are you hurt ?" he asked panicking "calm down I'm fine Natsuo and no I'm not hurt" she said hugging back "where were you ?" Yoji asked "I got lost" she said simply "I was on my way home when I thought I'd take a short cut and the next thing knew was that i was in an unfamiliar street I looked around trying to find my way back but I couldn't" Mina explained "how many times must we tell you not to do that every time you take short cuts you get lost" Yoji said shaking his head "I'm glad your alright Mina you've been lost for a whole week your probably starving lets go get something" Natsuo said grabbing Mina's hand "come on Yoji".  
END of Flashback.

"Yeah I remember that but if that were the case we would of found her already and as bad with directions as Mina-Chan is there's no way she'd be missing for an entire 3 years no matter how bad with directions she is" Yoji said "I'm tired lets go back to sleep" Natsuo said abruptly heading out of the bathroom and towards the bed pulling the covers over his head.

Yoji stayed in the bathroom awhile longer thinking 'I'm just about as worried about her as you are Natsuo' 'Mina-Chan where ever the heck you are hurry up and come back' he thought and headed towards the bed and crawling under the covers, Yoji closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1. I will up date soon but first I want to know in your reviews which should come in the next chapter do you want The Zeros to find her first or do you want to know how and why Mina disappeared let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Reason:  
Notice: I'm changing the rating on this story to m for for swearing, & other reasons.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Loveless or it's Characters.  
I just own the Oc.

11:13 PM night time in the park.  
It was calm & quiet in the park except for a small rustling in the grass was a girl no bigger than door mouse with long lavender hair that went to her waist,  
golden tan skin with dark brown eyes with flecks of gold in them like a tigers eye, she wore a bright jade green shirt with long bell sleeves that was a little torn and a pair of bright blue denim shorts and she was bare footed. 'Finally' Mina thought 'I was beginning to think I'd never get away from them'.

FLASHBACK 4 months ago:  
In a small square dark gray room A small golden bird cage sat on a small round glass table inside the cage was Mina she was looking through the bars up at the only window in the room where the only source of light came in, she sighed 'I wish I were back with Natsuo and Yoji' she thought, just then the door to the room opened and in stepped a boy with short dark black hair and pale white skin and cold gray eyes, he had a large burn on the left side of his face, he was wearing a red tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans and red running shoes and on his left shoulder was the name KINDLESS. He looked down at Mina with a cruel smirk "have you decided to talk yet ?" he asked "my answer is the same as all the other times you asked Keigo" Mina said not looking at him. Keigo just sighed " too bad looks like I'll have to think of something other than leaving you starving in a bird cage to get you to change your mind".

"Kenzo come here please!" he called, another boy came in but he had medium length lemon blond hair that went to his shoulders, he also had white skin and bright red eyes with a wicked gleam in them and had a lot of freckles on his face, he wore a pair of white shorts,  
black tank top with a white spider on it his left shoulder also bore the name KINDLESS. Kenzo was also smirking showing off bright blue braces he looked at Mina and his smirk grew wider " yes Keigo what is it ?" he asked "I'm switching tactics use whatever spells you want to make her talk. The only thing you cant do is kill her" said Keigo "sure no problem" said Kenzo walking closer to the cage. Mina back up until her back hit the bars she glared up at the two "I don't care what you do I'm not telling you anything !" she shouted "you won't be saying that for long I'll get you to talk soon bitch, you'll tell us all about the ZEROS and their weakness" Kenzo said his face clearly showing that he was thinking up all kinds of twisted ideas. "I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING YOU PRICK" Mina shouted.

"~Shock her with 300 volts of electricity" Kenzo said, blue volts of electricity was struck at Mina and she screamed. Kenzo kept casting spells after spells until Keigo who watching with amusement told his fighter to stop "as fun as this is you'll have to stop for now or you'll kill her and we need her alive Kenzo" he said. Keigo looked down at Mina who was clutching the bars shacking & panting "so are you going to talk now and tell us what you know?" he asked " Mina stopped shacking and looked up at Keigo and Kenzo with hatred and rage blazing in her dark eyes "I WILL NEVER BETRAY NATSUO & YOJI NEVER I DON'T HOW MUCH PAIN YOU JERKS INFLICT ON ME !" she yelled "big words for a girl that's about the size of a mouse" Kenzo said angrily. He picked up the golden cage and started shaking it and slamming it on the table, bashing Mina around. Keigo put a hand on his shoulder "calm down Kenzo we'll just have to try again tomorrow" he said and turned to leave Kenzo slammed the golden cage down and followed his sacrifice out and slammed the door shut.  
Had either of the 2 boys had stuck around they would have noticed that after Kenzo had slammed the cage down for the final time that the tiny door fell opened & Mina who was on the floor of the now battered cage was mentally jumping for joy and smiling at what could only be a miracle. Had Mina not been in so much pain she would have immediately run out of the cage that was her prison but she had to wait until the pain subsided. After that she walked out the door and carefully slid down one of the legs and ran towards the large dark red wood door.  
She carefully listened for any sounds and carefully slid under the crack. She then looked around the building for a way out till she found a hole at the bottom of the wall Mina quickly went through it and kept walking till she reached the other side. The hole as it turns out led straight outside and Mina smiled at her good luck and ran as fast as she could away from her captors & prison.  
END OF FLASHBACK:

Mina continued to walk through the grass she wouldn't go out onto the path because she knew damn well that Keigo and Kenzo would be after her and if she went out into the open there was a chance that she could get caught. So Mina stuck to the shadows and only came out at night while hiding during the day, she was pretty tired from walking and she wad starving so she decided to take a break. Mina thought back to the last time she saw & heard from her boyfriend Natsuo and her best friend Yoji and how she was captured and imprisoned by KINDLESS.

FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO:

Natsuo & Mina were on a date at a carnival enjoying themselves "hey hey Natsuo lets try that game there please come on come on" Mina said excitedly dragging Natsuo to a game booth called The Dunk Tank the booth had a large tank filled with water an a seat with a man on it Natsuo chuckled "alright Mina I'm coming I'm coming" he said. They got up to the booth and the person running the booth gave Mina 5 baseballs and pointed to the target which was a small red circle "the more times you hit the target and dunk the guy sitting above the tank the better the prize and if you manage to hit it with all 5 balls then you will get to choose between these two prizes here" he said.  
He pointed to two big stuffed animals one was a lion the other was a white tiger with golden eyes and a small bell around it's neck. "When I win I'm gonna get the big tiger" Mina said and she threw a ball at the target and it hit but the guy didn't sink "what the fuck I nailed that target he should have fallen in" Mina said loudly "don't worry you'll get em next time".  
Natsuo said with his hands on his girlfriends shoulders "I wouldn't bet on it" the guy sitting above the tank said "she couldn't sink me even though she hit the target know why because she's just a weak little girl she'll never sink me" the man crowed. If there was one thing about Mina Natsuo knew she hated it was people telling her she couldn't do something so when those words left the mans mouth Mina angrily threw the ball as hard as she could and hit the target but the same thing happened and guy smirked "told you your just a weak little midget of a girl" he said.

"Don't listen to him Mina" Natsuo said "you'll sink that f#$#$# prick soon i guarantee it" Mina smiled and continued to try and sink said prick but the same thing kept happening and the man kept taunting and teasing Mina till she had used up all 5 baseballs and the man above the tank had a smug smirk on his face and kept picking on Mina till she looked to be on the verge of tears. Natsuo badly wanted to punch the mans lights out but instead he had a better idea a took 5 baseballs and stepped up towards the target "HAH you won't do any better than your girlfriend did buddy" the man taunted 'this game must be rigged' Natsuo thought he then had a misheaveous smirk on his face and mumbled something under his breath, then threw the ball hard and the man sitting above tank fell right smack into the water and came up gasping for breath with a look of pure shock on his face.  
"What the fuck !" the man yelled looking Natsuo whom was smiling at having successfully wiped the smug smirk from the mans face he then turned to Mina "don't worry I'll win the tiger for you" he said and then turned to the man "come on get back on the seat you ass so i can teach you what happens when you pick on my girl" he hit the target with all 5 baseballs the men who were running the booth were both stunned "I'd like that tiger if you don't mind " said Natsuo.

Mina smiled when Natsuo gave her the toy "thank you Natsuo" she said, Natsuo looked his girlfriend up & down then grabbed her hand "come Mina were going this way" he said. Natsuo led Mina further and further from the crowd till they were behind the games booth where there were no people.  
"Why did you bring me here Natsuo ?" Mina asked curiously leaning against a tree, Natsuo smiled "because so I can do this" he said and pressed himself against her and kissed on the lips. Mina dropped her toy and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back, Natsuo ran his hands down her sides, Mina gasped and Natsuo took the opportunity to put his tongue in her mouth. Mina let Natsuo dominate the kiss enjoying it and she ran a hand down Natsuo chest, Natsuo moaned and started to kiss her neck, when he got to the base of her neck he sucked on it gentaly making Mina close her eyes and moan.

Suddenly Natsuos cell phone rang and the two broke apart Natsuo groaned as he took it out of his pocket and Mina frowned in disappointment "hello... Nagisa-Sensei... now... alright.. where alright bye" Natsuo hung up the phone and turned to Mina "sorry Tiger eyes Nagisa-Sensei says it's time to go now. Were to meet with her and Yoji near the Ferris wheel" he told her Mina pouted and her ears flattened against her skull and her tail went limp "no fair" she said Natsuo chuckled a little at his girlfriends behavior "i know i know I'm sorry love, but don't worry we'll pick up were we left off some other time". They meet up with Nagisa and Yoji "you 2 have fun" Yoji asked smiling "yep we had tons of fun and look Yoji-San look Natsuo won me this toy" Mina said smiling clutching her tiger to her chest "I'm glad you had fun Mina-Chan hey Natsuo why'd you turn your system on?" he asked turning to his fighter unit "some bastard rigged one of the games and picked on Mina so i cast a spell and taught the ass a lesson" Natsuo explain. Something on Mina's neck caught Yojis eye and he smirked "whats this Mina-Chan?" Yoji asked pulling the collar of her shirt down a little revealing a small dark spot on her neck bone.

"Looks like you had all sorts of fun Mina-Chan" Yoji teased giggling as Mina blushed crimson. They soon reached the Zeros house and Nagisa turned to Mina "would you like to come in and call your mother to pick you up?" she asked, Mina shrugged "sure thanks" Mina dialed her house number the phone rang a few times before she heard her mother pick up the phone "hello" said a soft sleepy voice.  
"Hiya mom i need you to pick me up I'm at Natsuo and Yojis place" Mina said she heard her mother sigh on the other end "I'm sorry Mina-Chan I'm still at work and it's gotten pretty busy can you see if you can some other way home?" her mother asked "sure sure bye then" Mina answered hanging up "so when your mom gonna be here Mina-Chan?" Nagisa asked "she's still doing work and says shes busy".  
Mina said "would you like us to walk you home Mina?" Natsuo asked. Mina shook her head "no thanks I'll just walk home myself it's not that far" she said "are you sure Mina-Chan it's not to safe to be walking alone at night" Yoji said "I'm sure" she nodded "well bye then see ya later". Mina kissed natsuos cheek waved goodbye and went out the door and that's where the trouble happened.

As Mina walked home she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched but she shook it off as the dark playing tricks on her and continued on she was 1/4 away from the ZEROS place and she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being stalked and suddenly Yojis words replayed in her mind 'It's not too safe to be walking alone at night' remembering that Mina suddenly wished she had listened and taken the ZEROS up on their offer to walk her home. She decided to take a shortcut home but she ended up getting lost 'great' she thought 'now I'm lost again I should have let Natsuo and Yoji bring me home'. Mina heard footsteps behind her so she quickened her pace a bit she glanced over her shoulder and saw a tall figure following her, Mina's instinct told her she was in danger and to run like hell. So she kicked of her platform sandals and ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, she heard the person behind her speed up to and when she turned a corner she bumped into someone she looked up to see a tall boy standing in front of her he had medium length lemon blond hair and red eyes and lots of freckles. Mina shrank away from him for every fiber of her being was screaming that he was dangerous Mina continued to back up till she bumped into another tall figure and jumped as said figure grabbed her arms from behind "well done Kenzo" the figure had a deep raspy male voice.

Mina looked behind her to see another tall boy about 3 feet taller than Mina and had short dark black hair and dark gray eyes with a large burn on the left side of his face "no problem Keigo" said Kenzo "LET GO" Mina screamed and stomped on Keigos foot. Keigo yelped and let go allowing Mina to swing her leg up and kick him in the sensitive area, he dropped with a scream of pain and Mina took the chance to run "GET THAT F##$EN BITCH KENZO GET HER!" Keigo yelled.  
Kenzo took off after her, she turned down an empty alley with stairs started to run down them but she tripped and fell down them tearing up her knees and the palms of her hands she hissed in pain and cursed her clumsiness but ignored it and started to get up. When a shadow fell over her and a blue running shoe stomped on her right hand crushing it "AAH" she yelled. Kenzo had caught up to her he grabbed her lavender hair harshly and picked her off the ground smirking as he heard her gasp in pain and yanked on her hair making Mina to screech "STOP IT STOP IT LET GO!" but Kenzo ignored her his smile grew wider showing his bright blue braces "you've got guts girl to do that to my sacrifice but now you'll have to pay for it wench" he said and threw her to the ground on her back and straddled her waist "GET OFF ME GET OFF"  
Mina screamed trying to push him off. Kenzo covered her mouth and casted a spell "~Silence you will not speak not a single word nor sound until i allow it~" Kenzo then removed his hand and Mina tried screaming once more but no sound came out and her eyes widened in terror. Footsteps were heard from behind Kenzo "good you caught that damn bitch" came Keigos voice, he came up to Mina and stomped on her nose breaking it blood came gushing out Mina struggled under Kenzo trying to get out from under him "Kenzo beat that damned bitch till she can't move" Keigo said glaring down at the small girl.

Keigo bent down and grabbed Mina's arms and pin them above her head to make it easier as Kenzo bashed and beat Mina. Mina struggled with all her might and kept trying to scream but still no sound came out, when Kenzo was finished and Keigo had let go of her arms Mina was shaking all over her brown eyes wide in pain and fear. Kenzo got off of her and turned to his sacrifice "should i carry her like this our do you want me to bind her in case she gets her strength back?" he asked. while this was going on Mina spotted her cell phone lying on the ground close by 'it must have fallen out of my pocket when i fell if I can just reach it I might be able to speed dial Natsuo or Yoji-San' she thought desperately and summoning what little strength she had left turned onto her stomach and tried to reach her cell when she got it in her hand she was relieved to see she kept it on and was about to speed dial Natsuo but it was snatched out of her hand by Kenzo " nah uh uh" he said "we can't have her calling the ZEROs destroy it and any other communication device she has" said Keigo. Mina watched helplessly as the fighter unit crushed her cell phone in his hand breaking it into pieces "Kenzo shrink her, then knock her out" Keigo ordered "~shrink shrink down, down to the size of a mouse shrink~" Mina gasped silently as she felt her body get smaller and smaller, Kenzo then casted another spell quickly "~SLEEP~" Mina's vision went black and she knew no more.

When Mina woke up she found herself in the middle of a small dark gray room locked inside a golden bird cage the room had a big dark red wooden door and one window and it was very high up but she could see sunlight coming from it. The bird cage was sitting on a small round glass table but other than that the room was empty, Mina started getting up and pain shot through her body she hissed but ignored it and stood up 'what happened, where am I' she thought 'oh that's right i was on my way home and those 2 bastards abducted me'. Mina whirled around as the door slammed open, Keigo and Kenzo walked up to the cage where Mina was imprisoned and Keigo spoke "I see your awake good know listen I am Keigo Kazuo and this is my fighter unit Kenzo Mao we are KINDLESS" he said 'the name certainty suits them' she thought bitterly Mina tried to yell at them but her voice still wouldn't work. "Kenzo let her speak" said Keigo Kenzo undid the spell and Mina rubbed her throat, took a deep breath and yelled "where am I you damn pricks, what have you done to me?" she cussed and swore at them a few more times until Kenzo slammed his fist down angrily "SHUT UP YOU DAMN BITCH" he yelled "you are at our place and as to what we did to you my dear Mina-Chan we shrunk you and you are now our prisoner and will do as we say" Keigo told her. "How do you know my name? and what is it you want with me?" Mina asked "I know your name because I heard your boyfriend Natsuo call you that before you 2 started your little make-out session.  
and as for what we want it's simple all we want is for you to tell us all you know about the ZEROs more specifically their weakness tell us and we will set you free" said Keigo.

Mina glared up at Keigo eyes filled with defiance and hatred "I'M NOT TELLING YOU JACK I'D RATHER BITE MY OWN TONGUE OFF THAN BETRAY NATSUO I WON'T TELL YOU NOTHING ABOUT THE ZEROS SO DROP DEAD" she shouted and flipped them off "YOU STUPID WENCH !" Kenzo yelled in rage and stepped forward but Keigo stopped him "calm down Kenzo sigh I was hoping you would cooperate Mina-chan but oh well see how long you can stand being isolated in a dark room with only one source of light yet unable to see the outside or the sun you'll start singing a different tune soon little canary so close to a sorce of freedom yet unable to reach for it, imprisoned in a place far from the one you love and your hands and voice will never reach him or your good friend Yoji, the ZEROs will never find you shall remain a prisoner by KINDLESS a caged bird until you decide to talk. After all humans can only remain alone for so long untill they can no longer stand being lonely and become desperate for they say loneliness is true hell" Keigo said "come Kenzo" and walked out the door "later little gingerbread girl" waved Kenzo "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Mina shouted as he slammed the door shut leaving her alone.  
END OF FLASHBACK.

Mina stood up and continued walking through the grass 'I need to get back to the ZEROs back to Natsuo I'm sure there worried sick about me my mother too' Mina thought 'but I have no idea where I am I'm completely lost and it's worse now because I have 2 psychopaths after me and said psychopaths shrunk me' Mina's stomach growled and she clutched her tummy Mina had lost a lot of weight while imprisoned by KINDLESS and some of her rib bones were showing and her clothes were small on her and torn "I'm so hungry" she groaned tears started to form in her small brown eyes.  
'I miss Yoji-San and I miss Natsuo i wish were back in his arms right now' Mina thought tears running down her now thin cheeks. Mina heard movement in the grass she turned her head around to see a large light brown stray cat, it looked at Mina and let out a hungry hiss and sat on its haunches preparing to pounce "OH CRAP!" she shouted and ran for it while the cat ran after her she ran and ran looking everywhere for a place to hide or a place out of the cats reach. Mina kept on running with the cat following hot on her heels, then Mina saw a persons shopping bags and quickly ran towards them and climbed in them and hid. Mina heard the cat clawing at the bags "HEY SCAT YOU STUPID CAT" yelled an angry male voice and shooed the cat away the man was tall had short bright blond hair had blue eyes, wore round glasses, had many piercings in both ears wore a long sleeved orange shirt with a dark blue vest and dark blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes and had a lollipop in his mouth.

"Is everything alright Kio?" asked a voice Kio turned to look at his friend Soubi "yeah just some stray cat was trying to get at the food in my bags" he said "oh alright then" said Soubi indifferently. the 2 friends continued walking until they reached a fork in the path "well I have to be going know so long Sou-Chan goodnight" "goodnight Kio" the 2 men then waved and went their separate ways. All the way back home Kio never knew that Mina was in one of the shopping bags and when he got to his apartment Mina snuck out of the bag she was in while Kio had his back turned emptying the other bag and quickly hid under a couch 'I should be safe here for awhile' she thought 'Natsuo I miss you so much I hope i find you again soon' those were her last thoughts as she closed her eyes and fell asleep neither Natsuo nor Mina had any idea just how close by each other they were.

END OF CHAPTER.

Well that's the second chapter hope ya like it plz review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own Loveless or it's characters I only own the OCS:  
if you don't like the story don't read it.

Chapter 3 Hope she's ok:

3 days later at Soubis house in the evening:

Ritsuka was visiting Soubis house playing wisdom resurection & Natsuo & Yoji were watching him play. "I'm thirsty i'm going to go get a drink" said Natsuo & went off into the kitchen. Ritsuka then got off the floor were he was sitting & sat on the couch causing Natsuos plushie to fall off.  
When the plushie landed a photo fell out of the plushies back & Ritsuka picked it up. He saw three little kids around 7 years old two boys one had long blue hair,pale white skin & lavendar eyes & the other boy had long maroon colored hair & had a white patch one his left eye & his visible right eye was a deep forest green the boys skin wasn't as pale as the other boys.  
Inbetween the two boys was a little girl who was shorter then the two boys she had long lavendar colored hair, her skin was a perfect golden brown tan & her eyes were brown with bright gold flecks in them exactly like a tigers eye.  
The boy with the maroon colored hair had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Who's the girl in this picture ?" Ritsuka asked Yoji handing him the photo "that is Mina-Chan Natsuos old girlfriend she went missing 3 years ago" said Yoji. "What happened to her did you ever find her?" Ritsuka asked "no we never found her we have no idea what happened to her" Yoji awnsered sadly "we looked everywhere for her but found no trace of her".

FLASHBACK:  
3 years ago the day after Mina was kidnapped in the afternoon:

The Zeros were at home playing video games when the phone rang. Nagisa-Sensei awnsered it "hello Sagan speaking... Hi Seven-Tan what's up... Mina-Chan didn't come home last night... no she didn't sleep over.. i'll send my Zeros out to look for her..bye". Nagisa then turned to the two boys "Mina-Chan didn't come home last night her mother is worried go find her" she ordered.  
OUTSIDE:  
"I bet she's lost again" said Yoji "probably or she could have gotten side tracked on her way back home & lost track of time" replied Natsuo "lets check Minas house first she could have made it back" said Yoji.  
At Minas House:  
{KNOCK KNOCK} Minas Mother Seven opened the door did you two find Mina-Chan yet?" she asked "so she hasn't come back yet?" Natsuo asked "no she hasn't" she awnsred. "Can we please look around in her room still she might have come back & went out again afterwards she might have even left a note as to where she went" Natsuo said "true it's not the first time she's done something like that go on ahead then & take a look around" she said. Natsuo & Yoji went upstairs into Minas room, her room was all black except for her bed which was a dark green with bright blue pillows, the room was neat & organized. "This is my first time inside Mina-Chans room I didn't think it would be so dark colored"  
Said Yoji as he examined the room. "Ive always imagined it would have a little pink" he said "don't be silly Yoji you know darn well Mina hates the color pink" Natsuo replied "anyways we need to start looking around for clues as to were Mina went" he said. The Zeros looked around her entire room but found nothing "I didn't find anything" said Yoji "did you find anything Natsuo?"  
"no i didn't find anything either maybe she did get lost on her way home" said Natsuo "come on Yoji we'll check out the places she usually goes". "Sure" anwsered Yoji.  
END OF FLASHBACK:

"Are you sure she didn't just runaway or maybe she commited suicide" Ritsuka suggested "MINA WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME LIKE THAT" Natsuo yelled, Ritsuka jumped & turned to face Natsuo "calm down Natsuo" said Yoji. Natsuo took a few deep breaths "If Mina-Chan had committed suicide we would have found her body already & if she were to runaway she would have definatley left a note"  
Yoji told Ritsuka "Mina was never the type to commit suicide anyway she's always considered it a weak & cowards way out & Mina-Chan was no coward or weakling & the same thing goes for running away. She was the type that if she had a problem she would either deal with it headon by herself or she would of told Natsuo or me" Yoji said "do you think she might have been kidnapped then maybe an old enemy?" Ritsuka asked.  
"We dont know but if she has been kidnapped or someone has hurt her in anyway i'll personally be arranging their funeral" Natsuo growled shaking with rage clenching his fists. "Natsuos not kidding either you should of seen what happened to the last moron dumb enough to mess with Mina-Chan" said Yoji, (I'm almost afraid to ask) thought Ritsuka "what happened to him?".

FLASHBACK:  
3 years ago before Minas abduction:

The Zeros had gone to get something something to eat at a cafe after winning a spell battle. They sat inside & ordered their food & talking about the recent battle "that was one of the easiest wins yet" said Natsuo laughing "I know that team what were they called agian oh yeah KINDLESS they were pathetic & setting the sacrifices face on fire was the perfect way to finish them of" said Yoji (this was before they met Soubi).  
"Yeah I thought so to that's why I did it it was fun watching him scream" said Natsuo. They continued to talk & eat till something caught Natsuos eye he looked out the window to see Mina walking by across the street, he then saw someone drag her roughly into one of the dark alleys. Natsuo imediatley stood up "what's wrong Natsuo?" Yoji asked, Natsuo didn't awsner he just bolted out of the cafe & Yoji went after him.

Natsuo soon found Mina & he didn't like what saw one little bit. Mina was being beaten up by a gang of boys there were four of them, one of the boys was holding both her arms back with one arm & with his other arm he had her mouth covered so Minas screams were being muffled. The other 3 were taking turns hitting, punching & just plain wailing on her till one of the other boys the leader told them to stop. he then grabbed Minas chin & forced her to look at him "I think that's enough boys, now that she's so weak she can hardly stand we can have as much fun with her as we want" he said Minas eyes widned in panick & struggled to get away but the leader punched her in the stomach causing her to double over. The leader then ripped her red & black tank top she was wearing off & tried to kiss her. But that's as far as he got because as soon as his lips were close enough to touch her he was suddenly, violently ripped away from her by a very angry Natsuo who punched him square in the face knocking him to the ground.

Meanwhile Yoji caught up & saw Mina being held back by one of the boys & Natsuo beating the daylights out of the leader. The other 2 boys were shocked at seeing their leader getting beat to a bloody pulp "NEVER TOUCH MY WOMAN AGAIN, DON'T EVEN COME HER".  
Natsuo screamed the boy holding Mina loosened his hold on her enough so she could get away from him she ran more like stumbled over to Natsuo who immediatley caught her in his arms she hid her face in his shirt. Natsuo gently lifted her face to look at him & saw the bruises on her & tears running down her face and Natsuo really saw red &  
held her tighter to him & turned to face the rest of the other boys "YOU BASTARDS HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY GIRL YOU'LL PAY NOONE MAKES MY GIRLFRIEND CRY" he yelled "Yoji take care of Mina" he said handing her over to his sacrifice. Yoji caught Mina as she fell & looked her over she was covered from head to toe in giant bruises & had a black eye "are you alright Mina-Chan?" he asked her.

Mina didn't say anything she continued shaking & crying & trying to cover herself as best she could. Meanwhile Natsuo was having a having a field day with the gang witch soon turned into a bloodbath, Yoji covered Minas eyes & watched as natsuo burned one of them to ashes, put a hole in two of the other boys chest where their hearts used to be. Natsuo then turned to the leader whos face was covered in blood, his teeth knocked out & two black eyes the size of baseballs. "I'll never go near your girlfriend again I swear so please please spare me" the guy begged "SPARE YOU SPARE YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID HER YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE HER & YOU WANT ME TO SPARE YOU YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE PUTTING YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON HER BUT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T EVEN BREATHE THE SAME AIR. Natsuo screeched in rage & slit the guys throat, he went over to Mina & took her from Yoji pulling her into his arms Mina wrapped her arms around Natsuos neck "thanks for saving me Natsuo" Mina said quietly Natsuo was breathing hard trying to calm himself down he kissed her forehead then her lips. "I'll always protect you my Tiger Eyes.  
END OF FLASHBACK:

"Natsuo you really did all that" Ritsuka asked shocked "that seems a little over the top" "really now if that was your girlfriend Yuiko you wouldn't be angry to" Yoji said Ritsuka thought for a moment & suddenly looked furious. Yoji saw the look on Ritsukas face & said "see just thinking about it gets you mad" "If someone took my Mina there gonna be way worse off then those punks" said Natsuo "I'm gonna find her & when I do I'll make sure she never goes missing like this again". Natsuo was gripping his cup so hard it shatterd & fell to the floor, he picked up the pieces & went to toss them out. "I hope he does find her it seems like he really does love her" said Ritsuka "he does" said Yoji nodding "I hope he finds her too & that she's alright.

AT KIOS HOUSE:

"What the heck again there must be a mouse in here" said Kio examining his apple it had tiny holes in it {I'll have to catch it} he thought, unkown to Kio it wasn't a mouse that was getting into his food it was Mina who stuck around because she needed to replenish the energy she lost & tend to her injuries she received while being held prisoner by KINDLESS plus the cat that chased her 3 nights ago was waiting outside waiting for its chance to eat her, not only that but she figured it was the safest place to hide from Keigo & Kenzo. Mina was still a pale golden tan & was still as thin as a skeleton {I can't stay here forever I have to find a way to get back to the Zeros back to Natsuo I miss him plus I can't stay hidden here for too long incase Keigo & Kenzo find out were i'm hiding} she thought.

Somewhere in Tokyo:  
"I still can't believe that stupid wench was able to escape" said Kenzo "your the one who wrecked the cage so much the door busted open" said Keigo "it's all your fault she escaped" "I know Keigo but i'll find her & i'll make her pay" said Kenzo "good & after we find her we'll get her to tell us what Zeros weakness is so I can get my revenge for what they did to my face all those years ago especially that fighter unit Natsuo & I have just the thing to make her talk & at the sametime carry out the ultimate revenge against Natsuo for burning my face" he said "what plan is that Keigo?" Kenzo asked "I'm actually surprised that I didn't think of it when we first abducted that bitch" Keigo said with an evil smirk on his face "please don't keep me in suspence Keigo tell me what it is already" Kenzo asked egarley Keigo laughed evilly & whispered something into his fighter units ear "I like that plan" Kenzo said smiling evilly.  
CHAPTER END:  
TO BE CONTINUED:

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up my laptop crashed & I had to by a new one but I've a new one now so I'll be able to update agian hope you enjoyed the chapter plz review.


End file.
